Character Approval/Hallelujah Weston
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Years ago, a couple had three kids, all different ages. One is now 18, another 16 and the youngest, 4. They all had a rare detail about them, they were albino... One, Hallelujah, was sent to the Forbidden Cities. No one knows why... The other two were abandoned in the forest and live in a small cottage only a few people know about. Hallelujah new from the start she wasn't human. She new she was elvin, and that something was wrong with her. Her ghost like appearance didn't scream "I'm a completely normal child with no freaky backround at all!". The Weston parents didn't mind one bit. They took care of her like one of their own, even if she wasn't. Eventually, Halle got tiered of faking her life. She took the risk of light leaping back to the Lost Cities, though she got burnt to a crisp because of her skin. She had no interest of finding her parents, but once she heard she had sisters, she thought she should meet them. She built her house at night, searching for her sisters in the morning. She carried around an umbrella to protect her from the sun's rays. Meanwhile, she stayed in the house of Aaron Florgide, a teenager who's parents had left him to care for himself. Halle misses the young Weston children she stayed with for her life, but knows that she needs to find her actual siblings before she can return to them. She is also an Empath. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Hallelujah has always been kind to everyone, though not everyone has treated her the same. Most people think she's a freak because she is albino, so she tends to act quiet shy. She adores and respects people who don't judge her because of her looks. She is naturally kind to everyone she meets, and knows that she is not the only one with problems in her life. She knows that other people matter just as much as she does, and that everyone see's people in two ways; one way physically, and the other emotionally. She doesn't blame people for their mistakes and tries to convince everyone that they are enough- that they are more than enough. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Hallelujah is albino. This means she has pale skin and milk white hair. She has bright sky blue eyes. I don't have the name of the model, but I do have one. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Halle is very good at helping people sort out their emotions. Though she barely gets to, because if she gets near someone, people usually run away screaming. When she does get to help someone that trusts her, they usually leave her feeling calm and less stressed. She is also good at architecture and building things, though she is forced to do it by moonlight because of her sensative skin. She is horrible at academics but tries her hardest to get into foxfire no matter what. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved